The Renegades, Cruxis, and All Else
by George Lennon
Summary: Sorry for the stupid title. Anyways, the plot is totally messed up, Dustin is of Cruxis, Anna and Lloyd are Renegades. IsabellaxDustin, Duslette, Dusea, Sheeloyd.
1. Prologue

**Me: My newest story! Ok, first off, Anna and Yuan fall in love and get married, Anna lives, and they create the Renegades and when Lloyd becomes a teen, he becomes a Renegade. Next, Yggdrasill takes Dustin after finding out how much of a threat he'll be with his abnormally growing angel powers and what not, then he raises him to be one of Cruxis, and to make sure Colette turns into Martel. Still, it's gonna be good, so let's just jump to the disclaimer.**

**Dustin: Batosf doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or any TV, movie, music references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Flashback_

_"Please! Please don't kill me!" a Renegade soldier begged a teenage boy who had a polearm blade at his neck._

_"I must strike you down," was all he said solemnly._

_"Please! I beg you please-" he started again, but was quickly cut off when the kid slashed at his neck, ending the soldier's life._

_"W-what have I done...?" the kid asked himself quietly._

_"Do not worry Dustin. This may be the first time you have killed someone, but you will quickly get used to it," a deep voice said and an auburn haired man set his hand on the boy's shoulder._

_"Yes, you're right Kratos, sadness is a weakness. A weakness I must get rid of," he told the man._

**Welgaia**

It had been five years since he had first killed a person, but since then it had became easier, it was now an impulse, like sleeping or eating.

"Dustin, your father, Lord Yggdrasill, wishes to talk to you," an angel told him when he floated over.

"I see, you may go now," he said to him and walked off, to see what his father wanted.

"Hello Dustin," Kratos greeted him as he walked into the room with both his father, one of the Four Seraphim, and Kratos, another Seraphim.

"Hello Kratos. You wished to see me father?" he asked as Yggdrasill hovered over to him.

"Yes. The current Chosen of Sylvarant, the one that will become Martel, is about to start the Journey of Regeneration. Kratos is going to protect her, make sure she doesn't die, and I need you to follow them, but do not reveal youself," Yggdrasill explained to him.

"Yes father, I will not fail you," Dustin said and bowed.

"Good, Kratos and you will leave tomorrow, make sure you have your weapon and other stuff prepared by then," Yggdrasill said.

"Yes," he said and bowed again.

"Dustin, I will explain to you what must be done, follow me," Kratos told him and left, Dustin following right behind him.

**Dustin's Room**

"You must prepare yourself for tomorrow. Both mentally and physically. There will be many enemies, most of them Renegades, that will try and kill you, and the person you must protect," Kratos started a lecture, and he tuned him out.

_Does this mean I get to fight against the leaders of the Renegades? I've never seen them before, but I know there's two, a woman and a man, and their son. My angelic abilities will easily defeat them, I mean, what does Kratos think, I'm a child who can't hold his own against anything? _he thought to himself as Kratos continued to lecture.

_Flashback_

_"Father... where was I born?" a young Dustin asked the evil overlord._

_"Why must you concern me with such trivial questions? Go and train or something," he told him._

_"Ok..." he said quietly and walked off, to see if Kratos would know._

_"Kratos... I have a question for you," Dustin said to him._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"Do you... do you know where I was born? Or who my mother was?" he asked the Seraphim._

_"You were born on Derris-Kharlan, your mother was an angel just like Yggdrasill, you just gained your powers later than you should have," he lied._

_"Really? Well thank you," he said to him and bowed._

**Flanoir Renegade Base**

"Anna! The Chosen of Sylvarant will be leaving on her journey soon! Are you prepared?" Yuan asked his wife as he walked into the rheaird hangar.

"Yes, I'm just getting the rheairds charged. What about Lloyd and the girl from Mizuho?" she asked.

"The girl will be heading to Sylvarant, and Lloyd will be searching for that kid, the one with the angel abilities," Anna told him.

"Good, we will have to start by heading to the Human Ranches, we will need to execute her quickly," Yuan said to her.

"Ok, we should head to Sylvarant tomorrow, just in case she starts within a few days," Anna said.

_Flashback_

_"Hurry, get up," Yuan's voice told a younger Anna._

_"Huh? Who're you?" she asked._

_"A friend, now hurry, I'm going to help you escape," he said to her._

_"T-thank you," she said as they rushed out of the Asgard Human Ranch._

_"It's nothing, now let's hurry and get you a Key Crest for that exsphere," Yuan told her._

_"A Key Crest...?" she asked._

_"Yes, I'll be able to get one easy, and it will make sure your exsphere won't go out of control," Yuan explained to her as they walked into Luin._

_"Luin... I remember this place, I lived here before I got taken to the human ranch," Anna said quietly as they walked into the inn._

_"Yes, and now you'll be safe here, but with those Desians after you, I might as well tell you the whole story," Yuan said to the woman once they got in their room._

_"So you're a Renegade...? And this is the Angelus Project?" she asked, confused after what he told her._

_"Yes, like I told you we Renegades try to stop Cruxis, the masterminds of the Desians, who plan on reviving Martel," he explained to her again._

_"And this Angelus Project... it's a Cruxis Crystal?" she asked._

_"Yes, it has great power, and once we get you a Key Crest, you will be safe from the parasite, and for now, we should head back to the Renegade Base, the Desians wouldn't dare attack you there," Yuan said and the next day they went to the Renegade Base, Anna got a Key Crest, the two eventually got married, had a child, named Lloyd, and ran the Renegades together._

**Iselia**

"Will anyone ever understand me? Will anyone truly be my friend for who I am and not because of the Chosen?" Colette asked herself as she sat in her room and stared out the window. She wasn't the most popular girl around, the only people that really understood her were her father, Phaidra, her grandmother, and Raine Sage, the teacher at the school there.

"Maybe one day I just might find someone..." she said to herself and continued to stare out the window.

**Me: End chapter! As you can see I've really changed the plot around quite a bit, Dustin is now Yggdrasill's son, Anna and Yuan got married, not many people like Colette. Now time for pairings! For now it's gonna be AnnaxYuan and a onesided GenisxSheena. Anything you all wanna see? DustinxColette? DustinxPresea? DustinxSheena (Sice Kratos and Yggdrasill are the only ones who know they're brother and sister.). LloydxSheena? LloydxRaine? Anyways, make a review telling the pairings you want and I'll look over it.**


	2. Introductions, Fights, and Love

**Me: Next chapter! Let's see, Lloyd and Dustin face off, Kratos starts to take Colette on the journey, and some more happens, like a little flashback with Colette. Also, if anyone is curious, Dustin and Lloyd's theme music are both the same as the original. Anyways, it's time for the disclaimer.**

**Dustin: Batosf doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**Me: Why do you always say that?**

**Dustin: The script tells me too. Because the script knows all! Bow down to the script! -bows to the script-**

**Me: Now you're just being ridiculous.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Outside of The Iselia Region House of Salvation**

"Dustin, from here out, we'll split up, I'll keep tabs on the Chosen, you follow us, just in case," Kratos told him and flew off towards Iselia, as Dustin started to walk away, but a blade was quickly put at his throat.

"I knew I'd find you here," the voice said quietly.

"Ahh... Lloyd, what a pleasure seeing you again. Did you disappoint mommy so now you have to hunt me?" he asked mockingly.

"You're in no position to insult me, I can quickly slit your throat and end your pathetic life," Lloyd growled angrily.

"Oh I don't think so!" he shouted as he quickly got out his wings, flew up, and got his polearm ready.

---  
Cue: Pirates Dueling Music/Pirates 2 Dueling Music (a.k.a. Wheel of Fortune on the cd)  
----

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" he told him and got out his other swords.

"That's what I was waiting for, buddy!" Dustin told him and dive bombed Lloyd, knocking him back.

"Double Demon Fang!" Lloyd shouted and two waves of energy formed, both hitting Dustin directly.

"Gah! You've gotten better than the last time, but too bad for you, so have it!" he said, anger filled his eyes as he slashed at Lloyd a few times.

"Ugh, he has gotten better. Beast!" he shouted as a blue lion's head appeared, forcing Dustin back a bit and causing him to lose his footing.

"Gah! Your insolence will be your death." he told him as he slashed at him again, hitting him in the arm.

"I'll have to say the same thing to you too!" he told him angrily as he thrusted one of his sword at the angel, but Dustin quickly jumped onto it, balancing on it, and slashed at Lloyd's hand, causing the sword to tumble out of his hand.

"Indignation Thrust!" he shouted, as his polearm became imbued with lightning and he thrusted it into the swordsman, causing him to get electrocuted a bit, then knocked down.

"You may have won this battle, Cruxis scum, but this will be something you won't forget!" he told him angrily as he slashed at his right leg and his arm, then retreated as Dustin fell to the ground, blacked out.

---  
Un-cue: Pirates Dueling Music/Pirates 2 Dueling Music (a.k.a. Wheel of Fortune on the cd)  
----

**Martel Church**

"Looks like we're done for Colette," Genis said quietly as the two were kneeled down, injured from their battle with the "Desians", and about to be finished off by the big bad brute Viadarr, when Kratos came in, deflecting his attack, and finishing him off.

"What!? He's here? Retreat for now!" Anna shouted to the soldiers as they ran off.

"Thank you sir, thank you," Phaidra said to Kratos as he nodded and they went through the Church of Martel, and came back to the village.

**Iselia**

"So Kratos and Raine will protect Colette on the Journey of Regeneration," the mayor stated as Genis walked in.

"The Journey of Regeneration! Can I go, Raine?" Genis asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, it might be better for Colette to have a friend along," Raine said, and Kratos reluctantly agreed.

**Triet**

"Gah! What am I doing at a place like this?" Dustin asked himself as he woke up at the inn in Triet.

"Oh, someone found you outside of the House of Salvation, so they brought you here," the innkeeper told him as he got up, but quickly fell, due to the bad wound in his leg.

"Ugh... I'll just have to find Kratos, so he can help me out," he said to himself and limped out of the inn, some blood on his pant leg.

**Triet Desert**

"Man, this desert is hot... when will we reach Triet?" Genis asked as they continued to trudge through the desert, and Kratos eventually saw a body.

_Could that be Dustin? I must make sure they don't find him..._ Kratos thought to himself as they got jumped by a scorpion and Colette got knocked down, and when Dustin noticed that he immediately charged the scorpion, defeating it quickly, but quickly fell unconcious.

**Later That Night**

"Where am I?" Dustin asked weakly as he got up and noticed Kratos, the girl he assumed was the Chosen and two others staring at him.

"Uh... thank you... for saving me..." Colette said to him and blushed.

"Yes, it was lucky for us that you were there at the same time we were, otherwise Colette may not have survived," Raine said.

"I'm guessing when you say that, it makes it so that she is the Chosen," Dustin guessed.

"Yes, we are currently on the Journey of Regeneration," Raine explained to him again.

"We're going to save the world!" Genis said excitedly.

"That's great, but I must be heading off," Dustin told them, trying to get away as to not to blow his cover.

"Please, stay for a little while, just to recover," Colette begged and he gave up.

**Later, Later that Night...**

"H-Hi..." Colette said nervously to Dustin.

"Hello," he said to her emotionlessly.

"I-I was just curious if you would like to come on the Journey of Regeneration with me?" she asked.

"I can't," was all he said.

"Please! Please come with us!" she begged, but he shook his head.

_Does the Chosen like me? It seems like it, but I'm not sure. It seems funny, the one she likes will be responsible for destroying her soul, how ironic... _he thought to himself.

"Can you please at least join us for a little bit?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure if that would be best... people like me, we're loners," he told her.

"Oh... well, will I see you again, just in case you don't join us for a bit?" she asked him.

"I'm sure..." he said quietly.

"That's good at least!" she said happily.

**Early, Early, Early, In the Morning**

"Kratos, I'm gonna leave now, but I'll have to stick to monitoring you from the skies. That brat Lloyd hurt my leg when we fought," he explained to the Seraphim.

"Hold on... First Aid!" he shouted quietly as his leg was healed.

"Thank you, now I should be able to stick to watching you from the ground, but I;ll have to watch out for Lloyd still, he's gotten stronger since last time," Dustin told him, then left via his wings.

_Flashback_

_"Grandmother, will I ever find someone to love me?" a young Colette asked Phaidra._

_"I know it, when you get older, I'm sure boys will love you," she told her granddaughter._

_"Thank you grandmother," Colette said to her and left._

**The Next Morning**

_Is he the one for me? Will he be the one I will fall in love with?_ Colette thought to herself as they all got ready for the next day of adventuring.

**Me: End chapter! Good, huh? **

**Sheena: When do I get introduced?**

**Me: Soon, don't worry. See ya next chapter!**


	3. A New Ally and A New Enemy

**Me: Next chapter! Let's see, the gang encounters Sheena, and thanks to Kratos allmighty powers, she joins a little earlier than in the original. Anna finds Dustin, and they fight, and Dustin gets a spiritual/physical beating and begins to question his motives, but will he break from Cruxis? You'll have to read to find all of this out and more. Anyways, disclaimer time!!**

**Dustin: Batosf doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, any Pirates of the Caribbean references, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Temple of Fire**

"So this is the Temple of Fire... man, it's really hot in here," Genis whined as they walked into the temple.

"If you wanted to complain, you shouldn't of came on this journey. You were warned about the perils before you left," Kratos scolded him.

"Colette, are you alright? You seem a little... distracted," Raine said to her as Colette was instantly snapped from her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok," she replied as they continued walking through the temple.

"You shouldn't get distracted, Chosen. It could mean death," Kratos told her and she nodded.

"I... I know, sorry," Colette said quietly as they reached the seal room.

"What's happening?" Genis asked as a large amount of mana was swelling up.

"Get ready!" Kratos shouted as he got out his sword and wooped the Ktugach and the two Ktugachlings, then eventually went outside after Remiel explained about Colette's ailment, and they went outside, and spent the night near Triet.

"Colette, are you okay?" Genis asked his friend as he sat down next to her.

"Huh... oh... yea, I'm fine," she said to him quietly and continued to stare at the sky.

"Are you sure?" he asked he, and she started to get upset.

"Yes! I'm fine!" she shouted at him and he, Kratos, and Raine were all staring at her.

"I'm sorry Colette, I didn't mean to make you angry," Genis told her and she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry Genis, I didn't mean to yell at you," Colette said to him.

"Ok, whatever..." Genis said to himself and left.

_Will I see him again...? He said I would, but I'm not sure. I don't care, I'll see him again, no matter what. _Colette thought to herself and went to rest her head on the ground, and feel asleep.

**Palmacoasta**

"So this is what a big city is like. If you ask me it's over the top, too over the top," Dustin said to himself as he was walking through the center, and out of nowhere an arrow hit him right below the collar bone.

"Oh, sorry mister," a young kid with a bow apologized to him as he got an angry look on his face and ripped the arrow out.

"You better make sure it doesn't happen again," he told the kid threateningly and he ran away, but all of a sudden, he fell down, out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" he asked him self as he got up, but quickly fell backwards.

"Looks to my you're getting some karma. Have you done anything bad lately?" Chocolat asked him and helped him up.

"Karma? What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"It's when you do bad things, and bad things happen to you," she explained to him.

"Sounds stupid," was all he said.

"Well, do you want to come to my house to eat? I'm sure my mom would appreciate it," Chocolat offered.

"I guess..." he told her quietly and was led to her house.

_Am I getting this "karma" because I'm going to turn an innocent girl into Martel...? Should I go against my father and everything I stand for...? Hmph, I should kick my own ass just for thinking something stupid like that. _he thought to himself as he saw Anna walking in the square, asking people if they've seen the Chosen.

"Um, excuse me, but I must be off," he told Chocolat and quickly got out his polearm and rushed Anna, knocking her down.

"Hmm... a protector of the Chosen? Well then, you won't be protecting her for long," she told him smugly and slashed at him, cutting his arm.

"A Renegade... I wouldn't doubt it by the stench of failure on you," he said to her and thrusted his polearm at her, but she moved out of the way and slashed at him again.

"You're not as good as I would've expected," she said to him as he blocked one of her attacks.

"You haven't seen anything yet... Absolute Fang!" he shouted as he struck his polearm against the ground and a stream of ice came out and hit Anna, knocking her down and Dustin walked over to her and stared at her as she lay on the ground.

"You don't have the guts to finish me, you're just a spineless follower of Cruxis," she told him and made an evil smile.

"You just may be right..." he told her as he sheathed his polearm, took out his wings, and flew off weakly.

"It's a surprise that Lloyd couldn't finish him off, he was easy enough," she said to herself as she got up, dusted herself off, and walked away.

**Ossa Trail**

"Stop! Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" a voice asked as the group looked up to see a ninja.

"That's me," Colette said to her.

"Prepare to die!" she shouted as she jumped off the rock wall she was on and charged after Colette, but Kratos blocked the attack and knocked her down.

"I suggest you don't attack the Chosen if you wish to live," Kratos threatened her as he set his blade on her throat.

"Hmph... fine! What do you want?" she asked him.

"If you wish to live, you will join the Chosen on her journey, or else," he told her sternly.

"Gah! Fine... I don't wanna die anyways, I'll join the Chosen, but I won't like it," she whined as she was helped up and she dusted herself off.

"So why did you attack Colette? And what's your name?" Raine asked her.

"My Name is Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi, and for now, I won't tell why I attacked Colette... it's personal," Sheena told them.

"Ok, welcome to the group Sheena!" Genis said excitedly and she sighed.

_Gah... why did I have to end up with these people, the only two adults don't trust me, and the other two are immature children... Children... heh... I wonder if what grandpa said was true, and if I do have a brother, what does he look like? What's his name? Where is he? Maybe I'll never know..._ Sheena thought to herself and suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do you have any family Sheena?" Colette asked her and she shook her head.

"Well, sorta, I kinda do, I mean, they say I have a brother, I just don't know who he is," she told them and Genis chuckled slightly at her.

"How could you not know who your brother is?" Genis asked her and Raine slapped him.

"Genis! Don't be so rude!" she scolded him.

"Sorry, Raine," he said to her as they made it to Izoold.

**Izoold**

"What is this place?" Colette asked as they walked into the fishing town.

"Izoold, from here we should be able to get passage to Palmacoasta," Kratos explained to her.

"The Chosen... you're gonna be mine, Cruxis won't be taking your body anytime soon," Lloyd said quietly as he watched the group from a rooftop.

**Me: End chapter. I added a little cliffhanger in for you guys. Also, I twisted around Genis and Colette's personalities. Genis is now a bit more mean because he doesn't have someone like Lloyd to show him the stupidity of being that way. And Colette is now a bit more angry and sadistic because she doesn't have a brotherly figure like Lloyd. And now Dustin is a little shaky on Cruxis' motives, but you'll have to see what happens, if Yuan or Anna can get inside his mind and mess him up, but you'll have to see.**


	4. The Human Ranch

**Me: Next chapter! Ok, Lloyd and the group fight, and Dustin encounters a little trouble of his own in Magnius' Human Ranch, but you'll have to read more to find out. Ok, time for the disclaimer.**

**Dustin: Batosf does not own Tales of Symphonia, any of the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Izoold**

"Wait, I think I see a few boats over there, let's go," Kratos told the others as he walked off and they followed him.

"Damnit, I've got to make this quick," Lloyd said quietly as he got up and jumped off the roof, and slashed at Colette, but Kratos saved her in time.

"Raine, go with Colette, Genis, and Sheena and escape, I'll hold him off," Kratos told her and she nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Raine told the three and they started to run off.

"Who are you?" Kratos asked Lloyd, but he said nothing, while Raine and the others were getting a boat.

"Telling my name to you is a waste, when I could easily kill you and the Chosen," he replied.

"Kratos! Come on!" Sheena shouted as Kratos knocked Lloyd down and ran towards the boat, making it in on time.

"Damn... the Chosen escaped, no matter, I'll still have many chances to kill her... before she can become Martel's vessel," Lloyd said quietly.

**Palmacoasta**

"Who was that person?" Genis asked as they got off the boat and started to walk through the town.

"I'm not sure, but for now, we'll be safe," Kratos told him as they heard someone shout.

"The Desians! They captured my daughter!" Cacoa shouted as the group ran over to her.

"Where is she at?" Raine asked her.

"She's at Magnius' Human Ranch, around south of here," she told the group.

"Then we'll help her," Colette offered.

"Colette, it wouldn't be safe to go to a Human Ranch, since you're the Chosen," Kratos told her, but she didn't care.

"Let's go," Colette said to them as she ran off in that direction and the others ran after her.

**Magnius' Human Ranch**

"Everything seems to be in order, at least in the main area, I'm going to check the exsphere manufacturing reactor," Dustin said to one of Magnius' soldiers.

"Yes, follow me," the soldier replied as he walked off towards a hallway and Dustin followed him.

"I heard some unpleasant rumors about the reactor, apparently if anything in the room is even set on fire with the tiniest blaze, it blows up, I better have the greatest security outside while I'm in there," Dustin commanded the soldier.

"Yes, sir," was all the soldier said as they stopped at a large door, the soldier opened it, and Dustin went in, while the soldier stood guard there.

"Ok, let's hurry and free the people stuck in the Human Ranch," Genis said as they snuck in, but as soon as they got in, they encountered some Desian soldiers.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted, but they quickly beat the four Desian soldiers, and ran further into the base, and they continued using the warp pads until they reached a section in which there was one warp pad, and three groups of Desians surrounding them.

"We have you surrounded!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Well, we have three choices. One, we fight the Desians, and might not survive. Two, we get to the portal and hope it's charge, to get out of here. And three, jump down and hope we land somewhere safe," Raine said.

"Quite frankly, I'd prefer the second option," Sheena said.

"Yeah, I agree with Sheena, I don't wanna die," Genis said.

_Yeah, I don't want Genis... I don't want my brother to die..._ Sheena thought to herself.

"I'm afraid I have to use the second..." Sheena said as she got out one of her cards and threw it on the ground, a large guardian appearing shortly after. "Come on! Let's go!" Sheena shouted as they ran towards the portal and disappeared, to go deeper into the Human Ranch.

"Wait... I think that's Chocolat, Cacoa's daughter," Raine said to the others as they peeked out from the corner and saw Chocolat being held by two soldiers.

"Ok, this'll be easy... Fireball!" Genis shouted as he thrusted his kendama out and two fireballs appeared, knocking both of the soldiers down as Chocolat ran over.

"Gah! You'll pay for your insolence, inferior beings," one of them said as they ran over and attacked the group, but they were quickly defeated by Kratos' blade, like always.

"Thank you for saving me, but, how did you know I was here?" Chocolat asked them.

"We met your mother in Palmacoasta, she was shouting about how you got kidnapped, and she told us what you looked like, so we decided to help you out," Colette told her.

"Well, thank you," she said to the group and bowed.

"We aren't out of this yet, I feel we should attack the leader of the Human Ranch, then blow the place up, to make sure the people of Palmacoasta are safe," Raine said as they approached the warp pad that led to Magnius' room.

"Make sure you're prepared, once we use this warp pad, there's no time to do anything, it's just straight battle," Kratos warned them as they stepped on the portal, and disappeared, and reappeared in the main room of the Human Ranch.

"I see the vermin have come to accept their death!" Magnius shouted as he jumped out of his hovering chair, and walked in front of them, then motioned for the guards to capture Chocolat, which they did easily. "Take her out of here," he ordered his troops, and the two guards and Chocolat disappeared after going on a warp pad to the left of them.

"We'll kill you for capturing innocent people," Sheena shouted as she got in a battle stance.

"We'll see who'll kill who!" Magnius told her as he got out his axe and the group and the Desian Grand Cardinal got locked into battle.

"You will die for threatening the Chosen!" Kratos shouted as he stabbed him, and Magnius fell on the metal floor, bleeding, and dead.

"Now we should blow the place up, it would deal a major blow to the Desians," Raine said as she tapped a few buttons on the computer.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Sheena asked.

"We already got all the prisoners out, and now we need to leave, I've set the place to explode in a few minutes, which will start in some sort of reactor room," Raine explained as the group ran out, making it out of the ranch in time.

**The Exsphere Manufacturing Reactor**

Dustin was still inspecting the exsphere manufacturing reactor when he heard a loud boom and fell on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself as another large boom was hedard, and he saw flames on the reactor, causing it to add to the other explosions and create a giant explosion, which Dustin couldn't escape, and after the place was blown up, he was lying on the dirt, his body bloodied almost everywhere. "D-damn... Looks like I won't be living much longer..." he coughed out, barely able to hold on to consciousness.

**Me: End chapter! Poor, poor Dustin, looks like I get his stuff! Woohoo!**

**Dustin: Man, you're cruel. -cries in a corner-**

**Me: You know crying doesn't work on me!**

**Dustin: Oh yeah, forgot.**


	5. A Chapter For Dustin

**Me: Ok, next chapter! As we saw last time, Dustin was holding on for life, but gets saved by who he thinks is his guardian angel, and since I'm the author, I put one of my role models in it, and he then goes back on his following the group, but finds out that he has been out of his search for longer than he thought, and realizes that they're at the second to last place to go to, the Tower of Mana. Most of this will be in Dustin's Point of View, mainly him having his chat with his guardian angel, and his thoughts about his life so far, and all that stuff. So anyways, let's go to the disclaimer!**

**Dustin: Batosf doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, the Pirates of the Caribbean references, or any music, movie, or TV references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ruins of Magnius' Human Ranch, Dustin's POV**

---  
Cue: Tuesday's Gone  
----

"D-damn... I won't become a Seraphim after all... I've let you down father," I said quietly as I stared at the sky, knowing that it would be the last time I would look at it, and I started to see a white light, and before I knew it, I was standing up, most of my wounds healed, and I was staring at a weird looking guy with a thick mustache, a flannel shirt, a blueish greyish shirt, and slicked back hair.

"Looks like I saved you in time, Dustin," he said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Earl J. Hickey. And I'm your guardian angel," he told me, and I nodded.

"I see, and why did you come here? Why did you protect me from my inevitable death?" I asked him again.

"Because it's not your time to die yet. It may eventually be, but for now, you have a job to complete, and you may not know the true goal of yours yet, but you'll figure it out eventually, and then you have the choice of whether to do the right thing or not, and I hope you'll pick the right choice," he explained to me and it started to get confusing.

"A choice? You mean making the Chosen into Martel? I already know the right choice, and that's making sure she becomes Martel," I told him and he shook his head.

"That's not it Dustin. Your choice is entirely different, it may affect both worlds as you know it, so you need to make sure you don't do the wrong thing," he explained to me again.

"I don't get why you're making sure I make the right choice," I said to him.

"Well, there's a force in the universe, called karma, I believe in it, and it's affected how I live my life. And it can affect how you live your life too, and since I'm your guardian angel, I need to make sure you do the right choice, you know, good karma, so you can live your life to the fulles and as great as you can," he told me and I nodded.

"I see, so karma really does exist, like that girl said..." I said to myself quietly.

"It does. I did bad things all my life and my brother and I had to pay for it, so now he and I are doing all we can do to make our lives better, and you and your sister who you'll meet later in your life will hopefully do all you can to live a good life, I know you can. Why do you think I chose to be your guardian angel?" he asked me.

"I have a sister? Who is she?" I asked him calmly, since for most of my life, I was either calm, or angry.

"I can't tell you now, since that would ruin the surprise, but I can tell you that you and her were seperated from birth. And in case you're curious, she isn't crazy, so you're safe there," he said with a laugh and started to walk away.

"Wait! Earl! Will I ever see you again? Will we meet again for you to help me out more?" I asked him, finally warming up to him.

"Yes you will, you won't expect it though, but we will meet up again, so don't worry, we're stuck together" he said to me and left.

"Goodbye Earl J. Hickey, until next time," I said to myself and sat down for a moment, to let what he just told me sink in, and think about my past nine years of working as a member of Cruxis and everything I had done.

_Flashback_

_"So this is Tethe'alla? Talk about lifestyle of the rich and stuck up. It makes no sense that one side is rich and living the good life, while the other is practically going to cannibalization," I said to myself as I walked through a large city, what the people called Meltokio._

_"Yo, kid! Watch where you're going!" an obnoxious voice shouted at me when I bumped into a red haired guy clad in pink._

_"Hmph," was I all said as I continued to walk away._

_"Hey! This is the Chosen you're ignoring!" he shouted at me again as I continued to walk and he finally ran up and grabbed my wrist._

_"So the Chosen likes to hold guy's hands?" I asked him calmly, knowing he wouldn't pose much of a threat to me._

_"Kid, you're asking for it. Come on, let's fight," he said angrily as he took a sword out and slashed at me, but I blocked it with my polearm._

_"Is that all?" I asked as I sheathed my polearm and started to walk out of the city, and he stood there, stunned, as if he was invincible and unstoppable._

---  
Un-cue: Tuesday's Gone  
----

**Ruins of Magnius' Human Ranch, Dustin's POV**

_It's almost nighttime. I should start to find Kratos, time to take to the skies. _I thought to myself as I took out my wings and flew off the ground, getting high in the air within seconds, and I flew over a mountain pass, and saw the Tower of Mana, what was supposed to be the Chosen of Sylvaran'ts final trial before going to the Tower of Salvation. And when I flew close to the tower, I saw five dots on the ground, and I knew it was the Chosen's group, so I flew to a lower altitude, but just high enough so that only Kratos would see me, and I waved down and he ran over to a small forest, which I landed in.

"Kratos, what happened while I was, umm... busy?" I asked him.

"Well, the Chosen completed the second and third trials, and is about to start the fourth, you were gone for two days," he explained to me.

"I see, well, I'll head back to the Tower of Salvation in two days, I'm sure you'll be expected within one or two days, so make sure you hurry up Kratos," I told him as I started to walk back a bit.

"Ok, make sure you're ready when we get back to the Tower of Salvation. Anything can happen then," he told me as he started to walk off.

"Yes," was all I said as I took out my wings again and flew off, to get back to the Tower of Salvation and wait for Kratos.

**Me: End chapter! Pretty good, huh? I had a lot of fun writing Dustin's talk with his guardian angel, also, for those that like my 'My Name is Dustin' fic, I will remake that, but with more TOS stuff in it and a different list.**


	6. Another Quest and Another Hunting

**Me: Next chapter! From this chapter on I will take song requests since the group will get in touch with their musical side (eventually) by humming or singing or anything, so post them in your reviews. Dustin has yet another fight this chapter, but has backup from Kratos, and Colette gets crushed by her crush in this chapter. Also, Lloyd joins the group and Dustin meets an old rival. He also learns about his mother, but does that mean he and Sheena aren't brother and sister? Also, stuff happens between Dustin and Pronyma (no they are not a couple), all in this upcoming chapter. So let's get to the disclaimer!**

**Dustin: Richard-Dawson-is-me does not own Tales of Symphonia, the Pirates of the Caribbean references, or any music, TV, or movie references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Tower of Mana**

"Let's just hurry..." Genis said quietly as the group walked into the tower.

"Yes, it would be best if we hurried up," Kratos said.

"Hmm... well three of us will need to stay behind on these circles, to activate the door. Sheena, Genis, and I will stay here, Kratos and Colette will continue through the tower, then we can meet up later," Raine said to the others and they nodded, and Kratos and Colette left, and after an hour and a half of constant confusion throughout the tower, they finally made it to the top, and fought and beat Iubaris.

"You have come again, Colette. We of Cruxis bestow you more angelic powers." Remiel told Colette.

"Thank you father..." Colette said quietly.

"Now, go to the Tower of Salvation, and offer your prayers there," Remiel told her as he disappeared.

"Yes..." she said quietly as she walked back to the group.

"I say we should make it to Hima quickly, then tomorrow we can get to the Tower of Salvation," Kratos said as they started to walk off.

"It would be best if we just let her rest outside of the tower, much like we did with the other seals," Raine said to him.

"Ok, it is best," Kratos said, and during the night, the group learned that Sheena was from Tethe'alla, and that she had came to kill Colette to save her world, so the group fell asleep, then went to Hima quickly, where they met their old aquantaince.

**Hima**

"Hey, aren't you the kid from outside of Triet?" Genis asked Dustin.

"Yes, and you are also the kid from outside of Triet," Dustin retorted, which got Genis slightly upset and Colette smiled at the sight of him.

"So, do you wish to accompany us to the Tower of Salvation?" Kratos asked as the group walked to the summit.

"Sure... who knows, I may be needed," Dustin said as the group reached the summit, and the dragons.

"I will go with the Chosen," Kratos said as he and Colette boarded the dragon and flew off.

""I will go alone," Dustin said solemnly as he boarded a smaller dragon and flew off.

"I guess I'll go alone," Sheena told the two half-elves as she boarded the other small dragon and flew off, with Genis and Raine in pursuit.

**The Tower of Salvation**

"Guys! Come on! Colette's already inside!" Sheena shouted as her, Raine, and Genis ran into the inner reachers of the tower, and saw Colette bow down to the seal, Dustin and Kratos nowhere in sight.

"Colette!" Genis shouted as she floated up, her wings out, and her eyes a reddish purpleish color.

"Colette! Come on!" Sheena shouted.

"Quit trying, she won't listen to you," a familiar voice told the three as Dustin and Kratos came out, each in Judgment Uniforms, for right now, I'll explain Dustin's.

**A Different Kind of Hero: Black boots halfway up his lower legs, black mail gloves, red leather pants and a red shirt, with a blue cloak.**

"Dustin! Kratos!" Genis shouted as the two came down in front of them.

"Yes, we are of Cruxis, the organization that is using the Chosen to revive Martel," Kratos explained as the two got out their weapons.

"Then why are you with them?" Raine asked Dustin.

"That is no reason for an inferior being like you too know," was all he said to her.

"Then we'll fight you to get Colette back!" Genis shouted.

"You'll if you do so," Kratos told them and he was right, the group had lost miserably at the hands of two of Cruxis' Seraphim, and that was when Yggdrasill teleported in.

"Father," Dustin said and bowed to him.

"Hello Dustin, Kratos," he said to him.

"So you must be the leader of Cruxis," Raine guessed.

"Yes, and now we will be taking the Chosen for her to become Martel," he told her.

"Then we'll kill you!" Genis said angrily as they engaged with the leader of Cruxis, but lost again, and just in time they were saved by Lloyd and Anna.

"We're taking the Chosen with us!" Anna shouted as a few Renegade soldiers ran in.

"Yeah!" Lloyd shouted as Dustin shot a blast of magic at Lloyd, who deflected it with ease and they got Colette and ran out.

"Damn... they have the Chosen. Dustin, Kratos, go and find her, bring her back," Yggdrasill commanded the two as he teleported away.

"For now we should recuperate for now, then head off to get the Chosen," Kratos said as he started to walk away, but Dustin stopped him.

"Kratos... can you tell me more about my mother, what she looked like, and is she still alive?" he asked him.

"Well, I do have a drawing of her, she's a beautiful woman, and as far as I know, she is still alive, in Tethe'alla," he told him as he took out a small picture of a beautiful woman with brown eyes and brown hair.

"She's beautiful... what's her name?" he asked.

"Emma," he said to him.

"Kratos, why do you have a picture of my mother with you?" Dustin asked him.

"To tell you the truth, I fell in love with her a little while after we met, but that isn't of importance now, we should focus on finding the Chosen," Kratos said and he teleported off.

"My mother... I'll find her, maybe she can tell me about my sister," Dustin said to himself then finally left, to get ready to find Colette.

**The Renegade Base in Triet**

"...So what you're saying is that Colette is now on the top priority for Cruxis?" Raine asked.

"Yes, and they will continue to seek after her no matter what," Yuan explained.

"Then what will we do?" Sheena asked.

"You can retreat to Tethe'alla, that could throw the scent off you guys for a while," Yuan told them as they were led to the rheaird hangar.

"Lloyd, go with them, perhaps protect them from the boy for a while," Anna whispered to him and he nodded.

"I will accompany your group, since I know my way around Tethe'alla," Lloyd said to them and they nodded, and flew off, but soon after they got to Tethe'alla, they crashed on the Fooji Mountains.

**Welgaia**

"Dustin, do you have what you'll need?" Kratos asked him as he walked into Dustin's room.

"Yes, let's go," Dustin said, wanting to go out, being tired of staying in Welgaia all day.

"Then let's hurry," Kratos said as the two left, and when they got out of the Tower of Salvation, they appeared near Sybak, and Dustin started to head toward the Fooji Mountains, while Kratos was off elsewhere, to figure more stuff out about Sylvarant's Chosen, and since the group had teamed up with Zelos, they were heading back to Fooji Mountains.

**Fooji Mountains**

"The rheairds are just up here, let's go," came Sheena's voice as Dustin immediately hid and the group came up, but got caught in a force field (minus Colette), and Pronyma appeared.

"Ahh... so the Chosen really is here, looks like I got to her first instead of those two," Pronyma said slyly as Dustin came out.

"Hand her over Pronyma, I don't think father would appreciate it if a Grand Cardinal got the Chosen over a Seraphim," Dustin told her slightly threateningly.

"Hey, you're that kid I met a while ago," Zelos said with an angry look on his face.

"Do I care about you? No," he said and ignored him, redirecting his attention to Pronyma.

"Hmph, so a two for one deal, I can get both the Chosen and you at the same time," Pronyma said with a grin on her face.

"What are you getting at, Pronyma?" he asked her.

"This!" she shouted as she put her hand out and a few dark runes appeared, which binded Dustin, making him unable to move.

"What the hell are you doing Pronyma?" he asked her angrily.

"You'll find out soon," she said with an evil grin as the two disappeared and Lloyd broke the barrier.

"Isn't Pronyma the one that we saw as a hologram at the Human Ranch?" Genis asked.

"Yes, now Zelos, hurry and put that Key Crest on Colette so we can restore her to normal," Raine told him as he put it on and Colette was restored.

"I'm back to normal..." Colette said quietly and was welcomed back to the group.

"So you're Zelos... and Presea... but where's Dustin?" she asked, wanting to see her crush again.

"He's with Cruxis, along with Kratos," Sheena said as they started to walk off.

"Can we hurry and take Presea home now?" Genis asked impatientelly.

"Yeah, let's hurry this up," Lloyd said, also impatient.

"Ok, let's head to Ozette," Raine said as the group walked off, with the rheairds in the wing pack.

**Pronyma's Human Ranch**

"What are you gonna do with me, Pronyma?" Dustin asked her.

"It's not me, but with an old aquaintance of yours. Isabella! Get in here!" Pronyma shouted and a young girl, that looked somewhat like Pronyma came in, and smiled when she saw Dustin.

"Hello Dustin," she said.

"Isabella," was all he said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. You know what to do, Isabella," Pronyma said to the girl.

"Yes, mother," she replied.

"So what're you gonna do? Flirt with me?" he asked her mockingly.

"Not yet," she said with a smirk as she took out a red gem and pointed it at him, "For now, you'll be joining us," she said with a smile as Dustin's eyes turned grey and lifeless.

"What do you ask of me?" he asked her in a monotonous voice.

"Perfect," she said with a grin.

**Me: End chapter! Sorry for speeding through the stuff on Meltokio, but I intended this to focus Dustin's point of view at places. So see you next chapter!**


	7. Colette is Kidnapped

**Me: Next chapter! Ok, main points of this chapter are Dustin escaping from Isabella, the group goes to the Temple of Lightning after visiting Mizuho and all those other places, and Dustin meets his mom and learns some stuff he wouldn't expect. So let's get to the disclaimer.**

**Dustin: Richard-Dawson-is-me does not own Tales of Symphonia, any of the Pirates of the Caribbean references, or any movie, TV, or music references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pronyma's Human Ranch**

"Let's go," Isabella commanded Dustin who nodded and started to follow her out of the ranch.

"Yes," he said in a simple, monotonous voice.

"We are after the Chosen, and I'll use your powers to find her," she said to him.

"Yes..." he said quietly as the two made it out of the human ranch.

"Let's go, you will be helping me out whether you want to or not," she said with an evil grin on her face.

"I don't think so," he told her as he took out his polearm and knocked her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"You really think I would be weak enough to let you boss me around? Please, your weak just like your pathetic mother. I should kill you right now, but I'm feeling charitable, so I'll just blow up the human ranch," he told her as he charged up some energy in his weapon and slammed it against the ground, sending a line of fire across the ground, sending the inner area of the human ranch into flames in seconds.

"I'll get you for this Dustin, just you wait," she threatened him and he just flew off, ignoring her.

**Sybak**

"Let's hurry and find out more about Presea from that Kate lady," Raine said as Lloyd grumbled at it, wanting to face off against his rival again.

"Ok, let's go through that passage," Genis said as the group approached the small manhole and went in.

"So you're back," Kate said to them quietly.

"Yes, and we'd like to know more about Presea's Cruxis Crystal," Raine told her.

"Yes, well the Cruxis Crystal has a parasite, one that can make a person lifeless, and it eventually destroys their soul," Kate explained to the group.

"Then what do we do?" Zelos asked.

"Have a Key Crest made, go see a dwarf named Altessa, he'll be able to help. He lives near Ozette," Kate explained to them as they started to leave.

"Thank you, miss," Colette said and bowed as the group left to Ozette.

**Gaoracchia Forest**

"Dustin!" Sheena shouted angrily as the group got out their weapons when they saw the Seraphim.

"So you wish to lose again?" he asked them, not really focusing on them.

"What're you doing here?" Lloyd asked him.

"Looking for someon, and if you think it's the Chosen then you're wrong," he told them but Lloyd didn't believe him.

"If you think that will fool me, then you're wrong," he said and charged him and the two got locked in a fight, and Lloyd got backup from the group.

"Aqua Laser!" Genis shouted as a large stream of water came towards Dustin and knocked him down.

"Gah! I'm done for now!" Dustin shouted as he summoned a shield around him, protecting him from the attacks.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Lloyd shouted at him.

"I'm done fighting for you now, after I find who I'm searching for, I'll fight you," Dustin told them as he broke the bubble and flew towards Ozette, and the others headed in that direction too.

**Ozette**

"Hello, does a woman named Emma Yggdrasill live here?" Dustin asked as he walked into a house that had a woman in it that looked a lot like the one Kratos had.

"Yes... and who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Dustin... Dustin Yggdrasill," he told her.

"Dustin...? Dustin!" she said happily as she ran over and hugged him.

"Mother, I have a few questions for you," he told her as he took a seat at a table.

"About what?" she asked him.

"Well, why did you leave, why did you abandon us?" he asked her.

"I had no choice, I was being chased after, by the Renegades," she told him.

"The Renegades..." he said angrily.

"Anything else?" she asked him.

"Yes, did you know that Kratos loved you?" he asked her.

"Yes, and for a while, I loved him too, I contemplated on marrying him for a while... I don't know why I didn't though, I always felt happy with him," she told him.

"Well, I've been adventuring with Kratos for a while, I might take him here, so you two can meet again," he said to her and she nodded.

"That would be nice..." she said quietly.

"Also... I have heard that I have a sister... do I?" he asked her.

"Sister... you don't have a sister," she told him.

"I was told that I have an older sister, though," he said to her.

"You don't, you were my only child... my protégé... my joy..." she said to him, and he nodded.

"Ok, I guess I don't have a sister. Well, I'll be back to see you again, mother," he said to her.

"Ok, please, bring Kratos with you next time," she said to him, and he nodded and left.

"It's the boy from Cruxis again," Raine said as soon as he walked out of Emma's house.

"And its the woman who is infatuated with me," he said to her just to get her riled up, but it had no effect.

"After the Chosen again?" Llyod asked him.

"No, just visiting an acquaintance," he told him.

"A likely story," Lloyd said as he took out his sword and slashed at Dustin, but Dustin just blocked it and knocked him back with a blast of magic.

"Please, stop fighting!" Colette begged the two, but they ignored her.

"I'm gonna kill every Renegade I can for what you all did," Dustin said angrily as he slashed at Lloyd, scratching his arm a bit.

"Not if I kill you first," Lloyd threatened him and the two only focused on each other.

"Hey Colette, are you ok?" Zelos asked the girl as she started to turn a slight red and fell backwards, and Presea slashed at everyone.

"What're you doing, Presea?" Genis asked the girl when that creepy laugh from Rodyle came.

"Good work, Presea. Now, bring the girl to me," Rodyle commanded the girl, and she picked up Colette and set her on the dragons.

"Rodyle! I always knew you were up to somethimg!" Dustin shouted angrily at him.

"Yes, while you were stuck with Pronyma's daughter, I had gotten everything ready to capture the Chosen!" Rodyle shouted and flew off.

"Well then, I guess I'll be getting the Chosen first," Dustin said as he took out his wings and flew off, in pursuit of the Grand Cardinal.

"Let's hurry back and give Altessa the Inhibitor Ore so he can make the Key Crest for Presea," Regal said to the others and they nodded, and rushed back to Altessa's house.

**Me: End chapter! Well, I guess now there'll be slight KratosxEmma, which will develop more later. Other than that, I have nothing to say, so see you next chapter!**


	8. This Chapter Couldn't Have A Better Name

**Me: Next chapter! So Dustin and Rodyle fight, then it leads to a fight between brother and sister: Sheena against Dustin! And after the epic fight, one of the members is kidnapped by Dustin, in a plot to get Colette to Cruxis. Also, since Dustin wasn't there to -drag- Sheena down, she did manage to make the pact with Volt. Also there's other stuff happens, but I can't reveal much, otherwise it takes away some of the excitement if I do. So disclaimer time!**

**Dustin: Richard-Dawson-is-me doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, the Pirates of the Caribbean references, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ozette**

"What're we gonna do?" Genis asked as the group stared at the sky.

"I don't know, we lost Colette, so what should we try and do?" Regal asked as Lloyd took out a key crest and put it on the unconcious Presea's Cruxis Crystal.

"I say we head back to the Renegade Base near Flanoir, so my father and mother can charge up the rheairds and we can get the Chosen," Lloyd explained as Presea started to gain a bit of consciousness.

"Why do you care about Colette all of a sudden?" Raine asked him.

"Because she is an impediment to the Renegades, and we need to make sure Cruxis doesn't turn her into Martel," Lloyd explained as Presea got up and dusted herself off.

"Presea's awake," Regal said as the group turned to her.

"It was... my fault Colette was captured... wasn't it?" she asked sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!" Zelos said to get everyone's spirits up.

"Ugh... agh..." Sheena groaned in ain as she fell onto her knees, gasping for air.

"Are you ok Sheena?" Raine asked her as the group looked at her with worried expressions.

"Gah!" she shouted in pain as a bright flash appeared, and the group saw the girl with lavendar angel wings on her back.

"Sheena's an angel even more than normal!" Zelos said lovestruckenly with hearts in his eyes.

"Since when was Sheena an angel?" Genis asked.

"I don't know, the energy just kinda came to me right now, I've never felt it before," Sheena told them.

"This might be the chance we need to get the Chosen back, Sheena, fly up and find out where that boy from Cruxis went," Lloyd told her and she nodded.

"Wish me luck," Sheena said to them.

"Oh I'll wish you a lot more than that," Zelos said to her, which ended with a loud slap and a big red mark on the Tethe'allan Chosen's face.

"Good luck Sheena. Be careful, you have two enemies to face off against," Raine warned her and she nodded, then flew off.

**Dragon's Nest**

As Sheena got up to the dragon's nest, she didn't see the Grand Cardinal anywhere, but what she did see was Colette in a force field and the Seraphim fighting off against three dragons.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Sheena asked as she got out her cards.

"Ugh... I am a bit outmatched, I could use a bit of help, but that doesn't mean I'm on your side!" he told her angrily as she rushed into battle, and with her help, the two finished off the dragons and Sheena ran off to rescue Colette.

"Why're you running? You still have me to face off against me," he told her as she turned around.

"But I just helped you. Doesn't that let me go freely?" she asked.

"No, now fight me now, or I will kill you without a chance for you to defend yourself," he said to her as he got out his polearm and Sheena gulped and got out her cards.

"Righteous Seal!" Sheena shouted as she held her cards in front of her and a beam of light shot out at Dustin, who narrowly avoided it.

"Indignation Thrust!" Dustin shouted as he thrusted his polearm which hit Sheena in the arm, shocking her badly and she fell down real quick, but got back up even quicker.

"Sheena, don't give up!" Colette shouted to her, but was secretly rooting for Dustin. She didn't want her good friend to get killed, but she was also in love with Dustin, so it was somewhat difficult for her to pick sides.

"Pyre Seal" Sheena shouted as she hit Dustin which caused him to fly back, and he started to get angry.

"Gah! I'm gonna finish this once and for all!" he screamed angrily as she got into a defensive stance.

"Pyro Sweep!" he shouted as he swept his polearm in front of him a few times, creating a large wall of flame, then shot it out at Sheena, causing her to fly backwards and lose consciousness.

"Why did you hurt her?" Colette asked the Seraphim as he walked over to the ninja's body.

"Because. Hmm... now hat do I do? I can only carry one of them back... wait, I'll take this girl and leave those fools to save the Chosen, and then she can be used as bait," Dustin said to himself quietly as he lifted Sheena over his shoulders and flew off, a few minutes later, the group came and was able to save Colette, when she explained what happened.

"Dustin came here and attacked the dragons, to get me, but Sheena came and helped him out. After the two defeated the dragons, Dustin fought against Sheena and Dustin is taking her back to Cruxis," she explained to the group.

"Then what will we do? We have the rheairds, but we can't make pacts without Sheena," Genis said as the group boarded their rheairds and started to fly off.

"I say for the time being, we head back to Ozette, find out what we can from the person Dustin met with," Lloyd said to the group.

"Yes, that is smart, we may be able to find some of his weaknesses," Raine said as they landed in a clearing near the forested city.

**Welgaia**

"What do you want?" Sheena asked coldly as Dustin entered her cell.

"Oh, just here for a little talk," he said with a grin on his face.

"Why did you attack me? Why did you capture me?" she asked him.

"To lure the Chosen to Cruxis. You're the bait that those fools will easily fall for, then you will be traded for the Chosen. It's also the chance to kill that pathetic Renegade," he explained to her.

"Why do you hate Lloyd so much?" she asked him

"He's the reason I never got to spend time with my mother," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I can understand your feelings about your mother, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on the Renegades," she told him.

"Shut up! You lnow nothing about me!" he shouted at her.

"Please, let me free and I can hlep you find her," she begged him.

"Shut up!" he shouted at her again and slashed at her with his polearm.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain.

"I'll be back later. I suggest you learn some respect before I return," he said to her coldly as he left the cell.

**Ozette**

"This is the house we saw him leave from, so whoever is inside may be able to help us," Regal said.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get this done with," Zelos whined as the group went into the house to see Emma sitting at a table.

"Excuse me miss," Colette said quietly which got her nervous.

"Who are you people?" Emma asked them.

"We're here to figure know some stuff about a person that visited your house earlier," Raine told her and she nodded.

"Oh... Dustin. What would you like to know?" she asked.

"We'd like to know about his weaknesses," Presea said.

"Weaknesses? He has none," she told the group.

"What'd you mean he has no weaknesses? Everyone has weaknesses!" Genis cried.

"He was raised to have no weaknesses whatsoever. He's never had, and never will have any," she told them as the group was even more surprised.

"So how do you know the kid?" Zelos asked.

"He is... he is my son," she told them quietly.

"Your son? Did you know your son is with an evil organization?" Genis asked her.

"Yes," she answered simply. "Now if there is nothing else you need, then please leave now."

**Welgaia, Midnight**

"Come on, lets go," Sheena heard a voice as she woke up.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you," she said to him.

"Please, I'm here to apologize. I was being controlled by Yggdrasill, and was able to free myself, and now I'm saving you, so let's hurry," he explained to her as he grabbed her hand and rushed her out of Welgaia.

"So are you going to join our group?" she asked as she was being dragged behind him.

"Yes..." he said to her.

"Well now we will be able to beat Cruxis," Sheena said as the two were almost out of the Tower of Salvation.

"Yes..." he said quietly, and by morning they were able to meet up with the group in Ozette.

**Ozette**

"What're you doing here?" Genis asked defensively.

"I'm here to join your group. I was being controlled by Cruxis, and broke free, and I'm now going to help you against Yggdrasill's plot," he explained to them.

"Well, if you're going to help us, it's better than if you're against us. You might as well join us, it means more power against Cruxis," Raine said and they all nodded and started to leave.

_Pathetic fools... do they really think I would side with them? Well, now I can keep tabs on what they're doing, then I can strike when they least expect it..._ Dustin thought to himself as they started to walk to the rheairds, and Dustin had to fly with his own wings instead.

**Me: End chapter! So there we go, next chapter will be good. So see y'all next chappie!**


	9. The Pacts

**Me: Ok, next chapter! This chapter will focus on the pacts with Celsius, Gnome, Shadow, and Luna, then go to the Tower of Salvation when Dustin goes against them and they get saved by an unlikely person. Ok, now that I've told you this, lets get to the disclaimer!**

**Dustin: RDIM does not own Tales of Symphonia or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Temple of Earth**

"So this is where Gnome is at, huh?" Genis asked as the group was walking over to the altar, and Lloyd was looking over at Dustin periodically, still not trusting him.

"Yeah, but we should be able to break another mana flow once we do this, then we have three more to go," Sheena said as they got to the altar.

"So you're a summoner huh? Well sorry, but I already got a pact with Mithos," Gnome told them.

"Gnome, I'd ask that you annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me," Sheena said to the spirit.

"Man you've got some stuffy language. But ok, I'll bite," Gnome said as they got to the battle.

"Humph... this'll be easy," Dustin said quietly as he helped the group annhilate the spirit of the Earth.

"Ok, make your pact," Gnome said quietly, not wanting to admit defeat.

"I'd like to make a pact to establish a new world, and to germinate the Great Seed. So lend me your power," Sheena commanded.

"You won, might as well," he said as he turned into a gem which landed in Sheena's hand.

"So now where do we go?" Genis asked.

"The summon spirit of ice Celsius resides near Flanoir, maybe we should head there next," Regal suggested.

"Yes, that would be reasonable, then we'll have the spirits of light and dark left," Lloyd said as the left, and they reached Flanoir by night and decided to rest before the next pact.

**Flanoir Inn**

"Do they really think that I'm with them? That I would forget about being a Seraphim to join their pathetic crusade? Well they'll see, and regret it," Dustin said as he lay on the inn bed and a knock came at the door.

"Can I come in?" a meek voice asked and he said yes, and the blond Chosen came in and sat on the bed.

"Why were you with Cruxis?" Colette asked Dustin as he sat up.

"I said this before, I was being controlled, I can't remember why, I can't remember much after I was first controlled, which was when you first came to the Tower of Salvation," he explained.

"Oh... ok... good night," she said to him as she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead then left.

"She is one weird girl..." he said to himself and then went back to lay on his bed.

**The Next Dya, Temple of Ice**

"You guys ready to make the pact with Celsius?" Sheena asked.

"Sure, why not," Zelos said monotonously.

"What's wrong with you?" Lloyd asked.

"Just tired," Zelos said as he yawned.

"Let's just hurry up," Genis said quietly.

"Fascinating! The interior of this place is just amazing!" Raine said as she drifted into 'Ruin Mode'.

"Uh... oh... Raine's in Ruin Mode! Run!" Genis shouted as everyone but Dustin and Raine left to the altar.

"Kids," Dustin said as he shook his head and they finally met up with them.

"So another summoner, huh? I already have a pact with Mithos, you're out of luck," Celsius said as Zelos started drooling over the female spirit.

"Celsius! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos! And establish a new pact with me," Sheena commanded.

"If you think you can beat me, then you're wrong," Celsius said as her and her pet attacked the group, but they lost quickly.

"Ok, make your pact," Celsius said to the summoner.

"Celsius, I want to establish a new world and germinate the Great Seed. So give me your power!" Sheena commanded and Celsius turned into a gem.

"Two pacts down, two to go," Presea said as they left and went to Meltokio to get what they needed to go through the Temple of Darkness.

**Meltokio Lab**

"So you need the blue candle?" a scientist asked and Sheena nodded.

"Yes, we need it to go through the Temple if Darkness and make the pact with Shadow," Sheena explained.

"Don't worry, we'll get it for you in a few minutes," the lead scientist said as he went into the basement then came up a minute later with the candle.

"Thank you," Sheena said as she bowed and the group left for the Temple of Darkness.

**Temple of Darkness**

"Man this place is dark," Zelos whine as they were almost at the altar.

"You've said that a hundred times!" Genis shouted.

"Chances of Zelos saying that again before we leave: One hundred percent," Presea calculated as they finally reached the altar and Sheena ran over in front of it.

"I... have pact... Mithos," Shadow said in his broken voice.

"Shadow! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me," Sheena commanded.

"Fight..." it said, and thanks to Dustin and Colette's light attacks, they quickly beat the spirit.

"Shadow, for the hopes of creating a better world and to germinate the Great Seed. Lend me your power!" Sheena commanded and Shadow dematerialized.

"Just one more," Lloyd said.

**The Skies Near The Tower of mana**

"Lloyd!" Yuan's voice came from his rheaird.

"Yes?" Lloyd asked.

"Do not make the last pact under any circumstance," Yuan ordered his son.

"Why not?" Genis asked.

"The Great Seed is out of control, if you make that pact, the Kharlan Tree will go crazy," Yuan said through the speaker.

"But we have to unite the worlds!" Sheena said.

"For now, just don't, we need to take the time to get around that part and then Sheena can make the pact," Yuan said.

"Fine, where will we go now?" Zelos asked.

"Time for a little payback at Cruxis," Lloyd said.

"Then we'll need to head to the Abbey near the Toize Valley Mine to get my Cruxis Crystal," Zelos said and after they got the crystal from Seles, they went into the tower, but couldn't find Dustin.

**Tower of Salvation**

"Where's Dustin?" Presea asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe Cruxis captured him," Sheena guessed.

"Or maybe not!" Dustin shouted as he ran foward from behind them, grabbed Colette, and ran into the middle of the room.

"What're you doing?" Raine asked.

"Like I would truly side with you guys," Dustin said as five angel archers warped in and surrounded the group.

"There is a ten percent chance of surviving this attack. Chances of escape: Zero percent," Presea calculated.

"Attack!" Dustin shouted as the angels fired the bows, but they were all destroyed by a fire blast, and they saw Emma jump in front of them.

"Hey, it's Emma," Zelos said as she quickly shot blasts of fire at the angels and killed them.

"Mother, you will pay for your betrayal against Cruxis," Dustin threatened as he started to charge up lightning, but when he was about to shoot, Emma grabbed the two fingers that were being used to charge lightning and she redirected the bolt at a pillar, destroying it as soon as the bolt was shot.

"I'll destroy you Emma!" Dustin shouted as she jumped back and created a shield of fire, which allowed them to escape.

**Outside the Tower**

"Why'd you save us Emma?" Lloyd asked but she was long gone by the time he finished.

**Me: That's the chapter! Next chapter will be more exciting with a better battle!**


	10. Crossroads

**Me: Next chapter! This chapter is based after the season two finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Guru and Crossroads of Destiny. Ok disclaimer time!**

**Dustin: RDIM does not own Tales of Symphonia, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**Outside of the Meltokio Castle**

"What's the big commotion over there about?" Genis asked as they saw the king right outside of the castle, Princess Hilda next to him, a person in armor walking up, and tons of Meltokioans watching.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about this. A personal ambassador to the king had told him about this guy that would be able to protect him," Zelos explained as the armored guard came a few yards away from the king and kneeled to him.

"It is to my great honor, that I welcome the warrior from Flanoir, Rand Bei Fong!" the king shouted to the city which caused a large amount of cheer.

"I am the King's loyal servant," Dustin said quietly as he got up and followed the king and Hilda into the castle.

"Well, we won't have to worry about Meltokio getting attacked," Lloyd said.

"Yes... Cruxis won't be able to attack Meltokio... hopefully," Presea said as the group walked off.

**A Day Later, Outside the Meltokio Castle**

"Gah! I'm tired of looking after that spoiled brat and her father," Dustin said as one of the Papal Knights was watching and listening from a distance.

"Well, the one good thing is that I can take this city for Cruxis. I'll just have to take out the Princess and the King, perfectly though..." he said to himself as the Papal Knight snuck away, hearing all of Dustin's plan.

**Ozette**

"Well, time to head to Meltokio. I hate this though, getting required supplies, and people gawk over me because of my war status as the Serpent of Tethe'alla... hopefully I'll be able to stay there for a while, since I have enough gald," Emma said quietly as she took walked out of the city, but was immediately attacked by a few enemies.

"Give us all your money lady," one of them said threateningly as he pointed a knife at her.

"Hmm, five against one, that seems a little unfair. I think I'll just use one hand," she replied with a grin as she clenched her hand and pulled it back, creating a whip of fire and swung it at one of the magic users, killing him quickly.

"What? Attack!" the leader shouted as the last magic user shot a small fireball and the two archers shot out three arrows each at her.

"Is that all you got? Its a shame," she said to them as she raised her hands and a wall of stone jutted out of the ground which blocked all of the attacks.

"Huh? This lady is insane!" the leader shouted as they started to run.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," she told him as she thrusted her hands out and the wall flew foward, killing the last four as it hit them.

"Damn that was easy, well, I should hurry to Meltokio," she said to herself as she continued to walk to the large capital of Tethe'alla.

**That Night, Meltokio Prison**

"Let go of me!" Dustin shouted as two Papal Knights dragged him into a cell, which housed none other than the Pope.

"I said let go of me!" he shouted again as they let go of him and he and the Pope were face to face.

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere," he said slightly threateningly to him.

"What!? I am the King's most trusted guard!" he shouted at the Pope as he smiled.

"Oh, I don't think so Rand. Or should I say Dustin, of Cruxis?" he asked as Dustin was surprised.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want Meltokio.. And I need your help. Since you have something I need, the King's trust," he explained to the Seraphim.

"And what do I get out of this?" he asked the religious leader.

"I can get you the Renegade leaders," he told him as the two smiled.

**Zelos' House**

"Well, after all we've been through lately, I'm glad we'll be relaxing at Zelos' house for a while," Sheena said with a sigh as the group was relaxing inside the mansion.

"Yes, but we'll have to be wary of any Cruxis agents that come here to find us," Lloyd said to them.

"Man, who could think Dustin would betray us like that?" Zelos asked.

"He is a Seraphim, so it seemed somewhat obvious that he would betray us. Yet I was unexpected it would be so quick and harsh," Regal said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Emma to help us out for escaping, we would've been toast," Genis said.

"Yes, even though she was with Cruxis, she still helped us," Raine said with a sigh of relief.

**Meltokio Castle**

"Umm... guard, could you please get me a cup of tea?" Princess Hilda asked Dustin.

"Yes, princess," his voice said as he walked over to the kitchen and got a cup of tea from a maid. _I'm tired of serving these two, luckily with my new accomplice I'll be able to take control of Meltokio quickly._ he thought to himself as he got back and handed the tea to Hilda.

**Large Cavern**

"Hello men. As you might guess I will not accept defeat. If I see fear, doubt, or any hint of betrayal, I will snuff it out as quickly as possible," Dustin explained to a large amount of Papal Knights.

"Now that you have handled the plans to attack the king and the princess. Men, arrest the Seraphim of Cruxis!" the Pope ordered, but they just stood there. "Why aren't you attacking?" he asked.

"They don't know who to side with. They want to see how it will unfold with. I can see who you are just by looking in your eyes. You've had to crawl, sneak, and canive your way to power. But I was truly born with power, so you have nothing to do against me," Dustin explained as the Pope bowed after.

"You beat me..." he said quietly.

"Of course. Guards! Take him to the prison!" Dustin ordered as two Papal Knights picked up the Pope and dragged him out.

**Later That Day, Outside of Meltokio Castle**

"Did you hear about that Seraphim Dustin? He's trying to take over Meltokio, since he captured the Pope, it'll be pretty easy now," one of the Papal Knights said as Sheena and Presea were walking by, and they heard it.

"Dustin's in the city? We have to warn the king!" Sheena said as the two rushed into the castle, but when they got to the throne, they saw Dustin right there, sitting and smiling at the two.

**Meltokio Castle**

"Hello ladies," he said to the two with a grin.

"Dustin, where is the king?" Presea asked as the two got out their weapons.

"Oh, he's off on a little vacation in the prison, but now that you know, I'm afraid I can't let either of you go," he said as two knights grabbed the two girls.

"What now sir?" one of the knights asked.

"Take them to the caverns of Old Meltokio," Dustin ordered as Corrine snuck away.

**Upper Tier of Meltokio**

"I should be able to find a place to stay up here," Emma said quietly as she ran into Corrine.

"Emma! I'm glad I found you!" Corrine said happily as she knelt down to talk to the spirit easier.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Its Sheena and Presea! They got captured by Dustin! He's trying to take over Meltokio!" the creature said.

"What? Why would he try and take over Meltokio?" she asked.

"For Cruxis, he's even got the king and princess in prison," it explained.

"Where're the others? Take me to them quickly," she ordered the creature and she was led to Zelos' mansion.

**Zelos' Mansion**

"Emma, what're you doing here?" Raine asked.

"Corrine told me that Sheena and Presea were kidnapped by Dustin after they discovered about him trying to take over Meltokio. He even put the king and the princess in prison," she explained.

"Then what should we do?" Regal asked.

"Lloyd and I will find Sheena and Presea. Raine, Genis, and Regal will save the king and princess," Emma explained and they nodded, and when the five left, Raine, Genis, and Regal went towards the prison area at the Colisseum, and Emma and Lloyd went up to a Papal Knight.

"What do you want?" he asked them as Emma as she raised her hands in a diagonal direction which caused slabs of rock to cover all but his head and prevented him from moving.

"Where are the two girls that Dustin recently capture?" Lloyd asked.

"They're in the caverns of Old Meltokio, which is under the city," he explained and the two ran off in the other direction and Emma set her hand on the ground and started to focus.

"I can feel an old city down there, but its pretty deep. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, lets go before Dustin attacks," Lloyd said.

"Ok," was all she said as she thrusted her hand down and the ground collapsed and the two jumped in.

"These powers are pretty useful. How did you learn them?" he asked as the two were walking in the tunnel, each time they ran into a the wall, she would push it further down.

"Years of meditation, but when you're living in a place like Ozette, that isn't very hard," she said with a laugh.

"Do you think I could learn them?" he asked her.

"You could, I could teach you the basics of my powers, which you could expand from, you'll just have to meditate with me every morning at six, for perfect serentiy," she explained and after a long pause, he started the conversation again.

"So, why are you against Cruxis? Dustin is your son, and Yggdrasill is your husband. So why would you help us over them?" he asked.

"It is because Dustin has changed, and Yggdrasill made me do something I never wanted to do," she explained.

"What did he make you do?" he asked.

"He made me abandon my daughter. Luckily I will be able to reunite with her soon, and we can fight Cruxis together," she explained.

"Who's your daughter?" he asked.

"I will tell you, as long as you promise not to tell the others until I am ready to explain it all," she said to him and he nodded.

"It is... Sheena," she said and he was surprised.

"What? Sheena is related to Dustin? That might explain why she gained angel powers," he guessed and she nodded.

"Yes, she won't be able to develop my powers though," she told him as she thrusted her fist out one last time and the tunnel opened out around fifty feet down.

"What was that?" he asked.

"We're almost there," she told him and he nodded.

**Meltokio Prison**

"Princess, king, are you there?" Genis asked loudly.

"Yes, over here, over here!" the king shouted as the group ran over to a cell.

"Princess Hilda, King of Meltokio, stand away from the door," Regal told them as he started to build up energy.

"So you're gonna blow the door down?" Raine asked and he nodded, then shot out a large blast of energy, and the five started to run out of the prison.

**Caverns of Old Meltokio**

"So now Meltokio is lost to Cruxis, that's great," Sheena said as the two were sitting in a large cavernous room.

"We shouldn't lose hope," Presea reassured her as a large amount of rocks burst out from behind them and Lloyd and Emma jumped down.

"Lloyd! Emma!" Sheena said excitedly

"So you know of Meltokio's plight?" Presea asked and the two nodded.

"Yes. Now let's hurry," Emma told her as she opened up a passageway that led to a larger cavern, but shortly after, Emma was stuck in some rocks by a blast from Dustin.

"Dustin!" Lloyd said angrily as he followed the group into the larger cavern, along with five elite Papal Knights and it was an all out brawl: Lloyd against Dustin and Sheena and Presea against the knights.

"Give up! Meltokio is lost to Cruxis and you can't win! We've taken the last sanctuary for you fools!" Dustin shouted at Lloyd as he blocked one of his attacks and Sheena and Presea were blocked up against a wall.

"Judgement Seal!" Sheena shouted as she hit one of the soldiers then a beam of light came down and knocked the soldier into a few others.

"Infinite Destruction!" Presea shouted as she struck her axe on the ground and felled a few guards.

"You can't win, Lloyd, I own Meltokio," Dustin said smugly as Lloyd knocked him down and ran over to the two girls.

"So this is our last stand..." Sheena said quietly.

"Attack them!" Dustin shouted as the guards got out crossbows and aimed them at the three, but when they fired them, a large fire blast burned them all to a crisp as Emma jumped in front of them and created a hole for them to escape in at the top of the cavern.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can! Hurry and get out of here!" Emma shouted to them as Sheena took out her wings and carried Lloyd and Presea out of Old Meltokio.

"Mother... I didn't expect you to be on their side," Dustin said to her.

"After what you have done, I will not go back to the side of Cruxis!" she shouted as she swept her arms across her and a large wall of flame moved out and felled a few guards.

"Men, capture Miss Yggdrasill!" Dustin shouted as the guards got out some chains and chained her hands together, rendering her ability to create fire useless.

"You win this time Dustin. But I will break free, and rejoin the others, the ones that have helped me out," she told him as they dragged her to the prison.

**Outside of Meltokio**

"Meltokio is lost... now what?" Genis asked.

"Yo princess! King! You two should head to Sybak, you guys will be safe there," Zelos explained and the two left, with escort from a few of the King's personal guards.

"What about Miss Emma?" Colette asked.

"She's probably in jail by now, and its my fault," Sheena said quietly.

"Don't worry Sheena, it wasn't your fault, she did that to help us," Presea reassured her, but Sheena shook her head.

"I'll go and save Emma, you guys wait here," Sheena told them as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Meltokio Jail**

_What am I going to do? Fire won't help me here, and there is no earth around to get me out. Wait... I have an idea! _Emma thought to herself as she got up from her meditating position and set her hands on the cell door and started to focus, and after a while she smiled.

"Hyahh!!" she shouted as she grabbed the door and threw it from its place, freeing her and she started to run out.

**Gates of Meltokio**

"Emma!" Sheena shouted excitedly as the two met up at the gates of the city.

"Where are the others?" Emma asked her.

"Outside the city, lets go," she told her, but before they could leave, a bunch of Papal Knights surrounded the two.

"Miss Yggdrasill, did you really think you could escape?" the guard asked her as she took out a small skin of tea.

"Sir, do you know why they call me the 'Serpent of Tethe'alla'?" she asked the guard.

"No, and I am not interested in some stupid lesson," he told her.

"Its more of a demonstration really," she told him as she winked to Sheena, who ducked down, then she took a sip of the tea in her skin, and breathed out tons of fire, knocking them all down. "Lets go!" she shouted to Sheena as they started to run out, but before the two left, she breathed out more fire at the guards and a few minutes later, they met up with the group, who saw it all from afar.

**Outskirts of Meltokio**

"Whoa! Can you teach me to do that Emma?" Lloyd asked and she made a slight nod.

"If you wish to take the time to meditate along with me, then you can learn that and more," Emma said to him.

"So is that why you are called the Serpent of Tethe'alla?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, it is not just for my ferocity in combat, but also for my talent of firebreathing, which I have honed greatly, along with other Earth type attacks which I can use to change the ground around us," she explained.

"So what do we do now?" Zelos asked.

"We have two options: Our first is to try and take back Meltokio, and our other is to head to the Flanoir Renegade Base and see what we can do from there," Raine explained.

"From the looks of it, penetrating the outer wall of Meltokio would take weeks, then getting to Dustin would take longer, so it could take months to even get to the castle doorsteps," Emma said and the group knew they weren't ready for such a big siege.

"Yes, heading back to the Renegades would probably be best," Presea said and the groups got their rheairds and flew to the Renegade Base, to figure out their next plan of attack.

**Me: That's it! See you all next chapter!**


	11. The Final Pact

**Me: Hey all, this is the newest chapter. Well they head to the Renegade Base, stuff happens there (won't tell) and then with Yuan's device, they go to make the pact with Luna and the Great Seed doesn't go crazy. And that's pretty much it unless I throw in a surprise.**

**Outside of the Renegade Base**

"Are you ok Miss Emma?" Colette asked the woman who was looking away from the base.

"Huh? Oh... yes," she said quietly as a guard escorted them inside the base.

**Center of the Renegade Base**

The group was happy to see Anna and Yuan safe from Cruxis' wrath, but they too knew about Meltokio's fall.

"Yes, Cruxis has captured Tethe'alla's capital city. But now what will they target?" Raine asked.

"I have a feeling they'll attack us here, Dustin will at least. He's relentless in his attacks, and has even ordered the construction of several siege weapons," Yuan said as Emma came out from behind Regal and waved shyly to the leaders of the Renegades.

"E-Emma?" Anna asked as she gave a wide-eyed stare to her.

"Sister? Anna! It is you!" Emma said excitedly as the two hugged.

"You two know each other?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, we're both sisters, but we got seperated when we were both sixteen. I ended up with Cruxis and from what I heard, she ended up at a human ranch. But now we're both on the same side," Emma explained.

"So you're against Cruxis now?" Anna asked.

"Yes, after what Dustin has done he can't be forgiven," Emma said to the group.

"So do you have special powers like Emma?" Sheena asked and Anna nodded.

"Yes, we were both trained in special forms of combat when we were young. She developed the power to affect the Earth and to create flames, but I am able to manipulate water and air," Anna explained.

"Well, now we have two powerful allies in our quest to stop Cruxis," Regal said and they nodded.

"But what should we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"I think reuniting the two worlds would be best, to stop the conquest for mana. You'll have to germinate the Great Seed though," Yuan explained as a loud boom was heard and a soldier rushed into the room.

"Lord Yuan! Dustin! He's attacking!" a soldier said nervously as the group rushed to the main room and saw Dustin with twenty soliders.

"Dustin!" Emma and Anna shouted in unison as they both got in different types of fighting stances.

"Mother, I'm sorry but you won't be helping out anytime soon," Dustin said with an evil grin as he charged up some energy and shot a bolt of lightning at Emma, knocking her back a few yards.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for harming my sister!" Anna shouted angrily as she started to spin her hands in a circular motion then pushed them foward and a large gust of air flew towards Dustin and knocked him into a wall.

"Righteous Seal!" Sheena shouted as she took out her cards and shot a beam of light at one of the guards, knocking him down.

"Lloyd, Yuan, hurry and get to the control room and activate the outer defense systems to prevent reinforcements from coming. You guys handle the guards, and I'll handle Dustin," Anna ordered as they all nodded and went to do their jobs.

"Heh, me against you won't be a challenge. I'd be surprised if you could even try and get an attack off," Dustin said cockily as he readied his polearm and jumped at the Renegade leader, but she quickly blasted him back with another blast of air.

"Presea!" Genis shouted as he shot out an Aqua Laser at a group of guards that were behind the girl and knocked them away from her.

"Thank you, Genis," she said quietly as they continued fighting.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette shouted as she threw her chakram at a guard and knocked him back.

**Renegade Base Control Room**

"Lloyd, hurry up and bring the outer defensive system check," Yuan ordered his son who nodded.

"Something is wrong! I think the systems have been disabled," Lloyd told Yuan.

"Yes, I can't access the systems either. That kid is craftier then we could think," he said and the sliding doors soon shut and locked, preventing them from getting out.

"Must be another one of his traps," Lloyd said angrily.

**The Main Area of the Renegade Base**

"Man these guys are relentless," Zelos said as he slashed at one of the guards, but he just came up and started attacking the Chosen again.

"Flame Sweep!" Dustin shouted as he swept his polearm at Anna, who was barely able to dodge it.

"Hyah!" Anna shouted as she thrusted her hands foward and a blast of air and Dustin's weapon flew out of his hands.

"Hmm, I don't need a weapon to beat you. I can stangle you from where you stand," Dustin said as he lunged at Anna but got hit in the side by a blast of fire.

"Anna, go fnd Yuan and Lloyd, I'll handle him," Emma told her sister and she ran off.

"So now you're switching in for that pathetic excuse of a sister? I'll beat you just as easy!" he told her as he got his weapon and readied it.

"Ha! Hyah! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Emma shouted as she shot out five bursts of fire from her fists but Dustin merely deflected it with his polearm, and started to eye Sheena fighting a Papal Knight.

"Holy Seal!" Sheena shouted as a rune appeared beneath her and shocked the knights around her with holy power until they fell.

"You won't be able to handle this," Dustin said quietly as he charged up some energy and shot a bolt of lightning aimed at Sheena.

"Sheena!" Emma shouted as she ran in front of her and created a shield of fire, but it broke through and hit Emma, causing her to fall backwards and as soon as Anna got back and saw, the group wasn't gonna take it anymore, and after the Papal Knights saw the anger in all of their eyes, they ran.

"Aqua Laser!" Genis shouted as he thrusted his kendama foward.

"Stone Blast!" Zelos shouted as he shot a few chunks of rock at Dustin

"I summon the power of the hellfire! Come, Efreet!" Sheena shouted as she summoned the spirit of flame, and it shot a beam of fire at the Seraph.

"Hyah!" Anna shouted as she gathered up her energy and shot out a large gust of air at Dustin.

"Sorry, but I won't be staying here long," Dustin told them as he jumped backwards right when the attacks collided and ran out, and after a few minutes, Emma got up and Lloyd and Yuan ran out.

"Where's Dustin?" Yuan asked as Raine was tending to the injured Emma.

"He's gone, he escaped when Genis, Zelos, Sheena, and Anna teamed up to attack him," Regal said.

"Now what will we do?" Presea asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking of taking back Meltokio," Emma said as she sat up.

"Just you alone? I'm not sure, sis, it would be pretty tough for you to take back Meltokio alone," Anna said to her.

"They didn't give me the title of 'The Serpent of Tethe'alla' for nothing, but yes, for now, we should help them defeat Cruxis," Emma said.

"So are we gonna make the pact with Luna?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, I was able to create a special device. If you had made the pact earlier, the Great Seed would've gotten out of control, but with this, if you place it at the base of the Tower of Mana, the Great Seed's energies will quell when you make the pact, so we can then focus on getting the seed to germinate," Yuan explained and they nodded.

"Well lets hurry and get this pact done with so we can beat Cruxis," Zelos said.

"Yes, that would be best," Regal said as they got on their rheairds and started to fly off.

"I just hope they aren't waiting at the tower," Raine said.

"If they are then they'll get a large dose of fire," Emma said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"If Dustin is there, then the pact will be difficult to make," Lloyd said.

**Tower of Mana**

"Ok, lets prepare the device," Raine said as she set down the device and pressed a few buttons on it and it started to glow.

"Zelos, Presea, Genis, Colette, and I will stand here to make sure the device is safe," Raine said as the rest of the group went up to make the pact.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Lloyd asked.

"If you wish to learn the abilities of my powers, you shouldn't be whining from walking a few measly stairs," Emma scolded him as they heard a loud boom.

"What was that?" Sheena asked.

"I think it came from the top of the tower. Lets hurry!" Emma shouted as they ran as fast as they could and eventually got to the roof to see Dustin.

"Ahh, so I'm not late to stop you," Dustin said as Emma got in a battle stance.

"You two make the pact, I will stop him!" Emma shouted as she thrusted her fist foward and a large rock came out of the ground and launched Dustin up and then into the lower bowels of the tower.

"Luna!" Sheena shouted as Aska came down and Luna appeared.

"Aska is here, I can now make the pact," the spirit said as the two got in battle with the spirits.

"Lloyd get back! I'll summon Shadow!" Sheena told her friend as he jumped back and Shadow came out, and she used his power to shoot a beam of darkness at the two, defeating Aska but leaving Luna left.

"Ahh!" Lloyd shouted as he slashed at Luna, defeating the spirit, leaving Sheena to make the pact.

"Luna, in the sake to create a better world, lend me your power!" Sheena commanded as Luna nodded and turned into a gem and they rushed down to help Emma.

"Emma!" Raine shouted as the five backed away from the two fighters.

"Take this!" Emma shouted as she raised her hands and moved them towards her causing the rocks to gather on her and she rushed foward and knocked Dustin back.

"I guess its too late to stop you from making the pact, but I will eventually stop you from stopping Cruxis," Dustin said as he flew off.

"Guys! So you made the pact?" Genis asked.

"Yes, and luckily Dustin didn't stop us, thanks to Emma," Lloyd said.

"It is no problem, but I have a feeling Dustin will not stop, and now that we have severed the mana links, we must strike Cruxis down now so they won't be able to do anything about it," Emma said as the group got on their rheairds and started to fly off.

**Me: End chapter! Well, I have nothing to say, so see you all later!**


	12. The Tower and the True Final Pact

**Me: Only two chapters left! Maybe three, but most likely to be two! In this chapter, they go all the way up to the pact with Origin, then we will deal with Derris-Kharlan last chappie. Well, Dustin ends up finding a new badass weapon, which I will post the link to the picture in my profile where his description is. Ok, now that the summary is done, lets get to the disclaimer!**

**Dustin: George Lennon in all his super awesomne- Wait, what!? Why did you put this? Agh!!! Indignation Thrust!**

**Me: Owie! Quit it! Just say the disclaimer like normal then.**

**Dustin: Ok. George Lennon doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, any Pirates of the Caribbean References, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dark Temple**

"Finally I have found this temple. The sacred weapon I seek shall be found here. Andonisus," Dustin said quietly as he ventured through the temple, and after a while, he came upon a statue.

"What is this? The holder of the weapon is but a statue? We'll have to see about that," Dustin said as he took a step foward and the statue started to break and soon a large winged demon holding a sword stood before him.

"Who dares wakes Atiesh? You will pay for you insolence whelp!" The demon shouted as it thrusted his sword towards Dustin, who dodged it and responded with a slash from his polearm.

"This thing really thinks its a challenge to me? We'll see about that... Indignation Thrust!" Dustin shouted as he stabbed his polearm into the demon and it staggered back, slightly weakened.

"Shadowbolt!" Atiesh, the demon Dustin was facing shouted as a large black skull appeared out of nowhere and hit Dustin, causing him to fall down.

"Prepare for your death!" it shouted as it thrusted its sword towards the ground, but Dustin luckily rolled out of the way in time, got up and was preparing to attack, while the demon was trying to get his weapon out from the ground.

"Death Thrust!" Dustin shouted as his polearm started to glow a ghastly green color and he quickly used it to stab the back of the demon, causing it to fall and then disappear soon after.

"So now that I have my new weapon. I have no use for this pathetic weapon anymore," Dustin said to himself as he took his old weapon and tossed it to the side, then picked up his new sword, Andonisus, the Reaper of Souls.

"Now that I have this, finishing off these fools will be easy," he said to himself as he began to leave.

**Tower of Salvation**

"So this is it. We crush Cruxis once and for all," Emma said as they got to the seal room.

"Yeah," Sheena said quietly, still not able to shake her conversation with Emma from last night.

_Flashback_

_"Sheena, I need to talk to you," Emma said quietly to the girl._

_"Sure, what's up?" Sheena asked._

_"I have something to tell you. But when I tell you, you must remain calm," Emma said to her again._

_"Ok..." Sheena said quietly, nervous about what she would say._

_"I... I am your mother," she told her as Sheena leapt back in surprise._

_"You can't be! Then why am I not with Cruxis?" she asked._

_"Well, your father-Yggdrasill did not want such a young, most likely emotional girl to have such a high position in Cruxis," Emma said._

_"So that means Dustin is my brother? You've gotta be lying!" Sheena shouted._

_"Please calm down. It is true, but now that the family is seperated, I need you to know this," Emma said._

_"Ok... I don't think I'll be able to call you my mom just yet, but I'll try," Sheena said._

_"It is ok, my daughter," Emma said._

_End Flashback_

When Sheena stopped her daydreaming, she noticed Kratos there, and the group all in battle stances.

"Kratos!" Emma shouted angrily.

"Emma..." Kratos said quietly as Dustin leapt down from the ceiling.

"Dustin!" The group said angrily.

"Don't try to stop me, you'll die in doing so," Dustin told them as he started to charge up some energy.

"...Aaagghh!!!!!!" Dustin shouted as he shot out a large bolt of lightning towards the group, but Emma thrusted her hands up and a large stone wall came up just in time to protect them.

"Yah!" Emma shouted as she thrusted the wall foward at Dustin, but he jumped right over it.

"Come on, did you really think one of your simple attacks would stop me?" Dustin asked as several angels materialized around them.

"Leave them, just bring the girl to me," Dustin ordered as the angels took Colette and brought her to the two Seraphim, and the rest disappeared as the two went through the portal.

"We have to hurry!" Genis shouted.

"Genis wait. We need some sort of method of attack and what to do," Raine told him.

"Yes, some planning wouldn't hurt," Regal chimed in.

"I have a feeling they won't just leave the way barren for us. There are going to be traps ready for us," Emma told them as they all nodded and left. And since we know all of whats going to happen with all the peoples' traps, I'll mainly just explain Emma's.

"Come on, I think the end is just a little further," Lloyd said as the two kept running, but out of nowhere, two metal walls started to move in, and at a fast rate.

"Lloyd! Run!" Emma shouted as she quickly grabbed the two walls and struggled to keep them from smushing the two.

"But I can't leave you," he said.

"Just go and get Colette back!" she told him as a see through wall appeared and a few enemies appeared behind her.

"Emma!" Lloyd shouted as two angels started to approach her.

"Yah! Hah! Hah hah!" Emma shouted as she pushed the two walls and shot a few bursts of flames at the angels, and then grabbed the walls again before they crushed her.

"Ok Emma," Lloyd said to himself as he continued to run off.

"Good luck Lloyd. My sister was lucky to have a son like you," Emma said to herself as the walls continued to close in.

**Great Seed Room**

"So do you really think you can stop us, boy?" Yggdrasill asked as he and Pronyma were blocking Lloyd from saving Colette.

"I know I can," Lloyd told him as a blast of fire came down.

"Guys? What're you doing here?" Lloyd asked as the group came down.

"An old friend of mine saved us," Emma told him as Kratos jumped down as well.

"Kratos, you're with these pathetic beings?" Yggdrasill asked.

"I've realized now that Cruxis isn't the right way, and that germinating the Great Seed would be best," Kratos told him.

"I will take care of you whelps," Pronyma told the group, but since it was all of them against one, she quickly lost.

"Time to take care of you Yggdrasill! You'll pay for making me abandon my daughter!" Emma shouted.

"Like I care about that pathetic being," Yggdrasill said as the pod Colette was in opened and Colette/Martel came out.

"Martel!" Yggdrasill said excitedly as he floated over to her.

"Mithos, what have you done. How could you have gone against all we once stood for?" Colette asked him.

"I thought you would be happy to see me again Martel," Yggdrasill said to her.

"You are killing innocent people. Ripping people away from their families. How could you do all this evil and think one thing will make it all right?" Colette asked.

"But sister... I thought you loved me..." Yggdrasill said quietly.

"I do Mithos. But after what you have done, I'm not so sure," Colette said quietly as Kratos went over to Colette while the group was fighting Yggdrasill and he got Martel out of her body, and finally, Yggdrasill lost and Martel went into the Great Seed and it started to float out of the tower.

"Kratos, how could you?" Yggdrasill asked.

"You have to be stopped Mithos. That's all I can tell you," Kratos said as he turned into his Mithos form.

"Oh, I see, you want to go back home. Ok, I'll go back to Derris-Kharlan, it is the homeland of all elven blood," Mithos said to himself.

"What's happening?" Genis asked.

"Yes, dearest sister... let us leave this filthy world and return to Derris-Kharlan together," Mithos said as he vanished, and just left his Cruxis Crystal, which Genis picked up.

"Now what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"We make the pact with Origin. We should hurry to the seal. And I will release the seal," Kratos said.

"Kratos... if you release the seal... you release your mana..." Emma said quietly.

"Yes, but for the sake of the worlds, it must be done," Kratos told her.

"Kratos you can't!" Emma shouted.

"I am sorry, it must be done," Kratos done.

"Ok, we should also get mom and dad to come," Lloyd said as they started to leave.

**That Night at Heimdall...**

"Who is it?" Lloyd asked as he heard a knock at the inn door.

"It's Sheena. Can I come in?" Sheena asked him.

"Sure," was all Lloyd said.

"Well can you believe it?" Sheena asked.

"Believe what?" Lloyd asked her.

"That we're cousins. You know, Emma being my mother and sister to Anna, who's your mother," Sheena told him.

"Yeah, it is sorta funny," Lloyd replied.

"And I was kinda starting to like you too, so it is sorta disappointing," Sheena said.

"Um... thanks?" Lloyd asked in a confused tone.

"No problem," Sheena said to him.

"So are you able to accept that Dustin's your brother and Yggdrasill's your father?" Lloyd asked.

"No... they've done to much evil to be considered family. Especially Dustin, fooling us, kidnapping Colette, taking over Meltokio. And Yggdrasill, he's just done too much evil to even be considered a person," Sheena told him.

"Yeah, well we should probably go to sleep now. We both have big responsibilities tomorrow," Lloyd told her.

"Yeah, good night," Sheena said as she left.

**The Next Day, Origin's Seal**

"Are you guys ready?" Lloyd asked everyone, which included Kratos, Emma, Yuan and Anna.

"Yes, let me release the seal," Kratos said as he walked over to a stone tablet and set his hand on it, releasing his body's mana, but when he fell backwards, Yuan came over and gave him some of his mana.

"The pact with the old master is broken. Do you wish to fight?" Origin asked.

"Lets go!" Emma shouted as she got into a battle stance.

"Ok, we shall fight," Origin said but like most other summon spirits, he lost, due mainly to the fact that it was four against one, which included a swordsman, a healer, a geo and pyro kinetic, and a ninja.

"You who possesses the right of the pact, tell me what you ask for," Origin commanded.

"Origin, we want to germinate the Great Seed. And to do that we need to use the Eternal Sword," Lloyd told him and the spirit transformed into a diamond, and after the Cruxis Crystal started to glow and flew out of Genis' hand and attatched to Lloyd, but Emma knocked Mithos out of him and was possessed instead.

"Damnit pathetic being, but you will do," Emma/Mithos said as she floated up and destroyed the Tower of Salvation, then went up to Derris-Kharlan.

**Me: End chapter! The chapter next is the last chapter, and then the sequel! Stay tuned!**


	13. The End

**Me: Hello all! Welcome to the last chapter! Well, this will mainly go the same, but there won't be those dumb punishers (Neglected and all those others). So mainly they will be heading to Derris-Kharlan, get to Vinheim, and two MAJORLY GINORMOUS plot twists come in that I won't tell you about now, but they are big and will affect the next story in one way or another. Also, I am working on the first true chapter of Tales of the Nations, and if you have read my first TOS story, you will remember a familiar face that helps out Sheena with Waterbending. Ok, enough with the details, lets get to the disclaimer!**

**Dustin: George Lennon doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or any TV, movie, or music references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Origin's Seal**

"Now what do we do?" Lloyd asked as the group stared up at the sky, and saw large pieces of the tower falling from the ground.

"We save Emma that's what," Anna replied.

"But how?" Genis asked.

"We'll worry about that later, but now we have to get a dwarf skilled enough to be able to make Lloyd the Ring of the Pact. So he can wield the Eternal Sword," Yuan said.

"I know a dwarf that should be able to make the ring. He lives in the Iselia Forest," Anna told them as they started to head towards Heimdall, and their rheairds.

"Then we should hurry," Yuan said as they finally reached Heimdall, and after a few minutes of saving the elves in the city, they got to their rheairds, and went to the direction of the Renegade Base, so they could get to a very familiar dwarf's house.

**Dirk's House**

"Anna! Long time, no see, eh? So what can I do for you today?" Dirk asked as the group walked into his house.

"Well we need you to make a certain ring. We have everything you need, but we need a dwarf to make it," Anna explained.

"Well I'm a little rusty, but I should be able to create, it'll just take a few minutes," Dirk told her as the group went outside, and after a while, Anna and Lloyd were called back in.

"Here is the ring. I also made two swords that I would eventually give to you as a gift, but your son seems much more suited for them," Dirk told her as he handed Lloyd a fiery red sword and an icy blue sword.

"Thank you, and with these swords, and this ring, we'll defeat Yggdrasill," Lloyd said.

"Thank you Dirk," Anna said as she bowed to the dwarf.

"No problem at all," Dirk replied as they left and they stared at the now very purple sky.

"What's happening?" Colette asked.

"Derris-Kharlan is closing in on the world, we should hurry and germinate the Great Seed," Kratos told them as they got on the rheairds, and headed towards the Triet Renegade Base to get to Tethe'alla so they could save Emma and stop Dustin and Yggdrasill.

**Tower of Salvation**

"Origin, take us to Derris-Kharlan!" Lloyd shouted as a bubble formed over the group and it floated up towards the giant mass of mana.

"I just hope we can save Emma, defeat Dustin and Yggdrasill, and germinate the Great Seed," Genis said.

"Yes, it will be tough, we don't know what's in store for us," Raine replied.

"We will just have to do our best. We've gotten this far, so we should be able to go all the way," Regal told them as they reached Derris-Kharlan.

**Derris-Kharlan**

"This place is creepy," Genis said as they started to walk through the giant mana meteor.

"Yes... but we can't let this hinder us. We must hurry," Presea said as they started to run, and went on paths that led every which way possible, and after awhile, they finally came upon an insignia on the ground, but Zelos stopped them.

"Hold on guys," he said to them as he held his arm out in front of the others.

"What's up Zelos?" Sheena asked.

"This, we need the Derris Emblem to pass," he told them.

"Where can we find it?" Anna asked.

"Have no fear, Zelos is at your rescue! I've had it all along, when I tricked Cruxis," he told them as he twirled a small gold coin between his fingers.

"Well let's hurry up. We don't have all day what with a good friend's life at stake, the two worlds at stake, and the chance of two villains possibly ruling the world," Genis told him.

"Hold on, hold on," Zelos said as he held the emblem above the insignia and it disappeared, and the group continued, and after a while, they found Emma's body on the ground.

"Mom!" Sheena shouted as they ran over to her, and saw Mithos' Cruxis Crystal on her.

"Do you think Mithos is still inside of her?" Presea asked.

"Not sure," Lloyd said as Emma started to shake, and finally sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're at Derris-Kharlan. But where's Mithos?" Yuan asked.

"I'm not sure, he said something about a place called Vinheim, and then left me to die here," she explained.

"We should hurry and stop him, then we'll have to use the Eternal Sword to germinate the seed," Kratos said.

"Yes, let's hurry," Anna said as the group started to run, and they finally got to Welgaia.

**Welgaia**

"It's... it's so empty here..." Colette said quietly.

"Yeah, it's like a ghost town," Genis said in reply.

"We shouldn't be standing here open for an attack by Yggdrasill or Dustin, we should hurry and attack them first," Lloyd said as they started to run off and eventually got to the portal to Vinheim, and after they stepped on the portal, they got to Vinheim.

**Vinheim**

"That must be the door that leads to Yggdrasill and Dustin, but that dragon is guarding it," Sheena said.

"Then we'll just have to beat it!" Emma shouted as she ran up to it and shot a blast of fire at it.

"Dual Indignation!" Yuan and Genis shouted as a large circle materialized around the dragon, and twenty lightning bolts shot down on the dragon.

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd shouted as he thrusted through the dragon and finished it off.

"We should hurry and get to Yggdrasill and Dustin so we can germinate the Great Seed," Raine reminded for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, if we don't hurry, the Great Seed will be lost and so will the worlds," Regal said as they ran through the door and then they went through the portal to face Yggdrasill.

"Yggdrasill! You'll pay for this!... Wait... where's Dustin?" Emma asked as the group stared at Yggdrasill's body facing opposite of them.

"Yggdrasill, answer us!" Anna shouted at him, but his body just floated there, then eventually fell to the ground and turned over, the front of his body bloodied, and they saw Dustin with his new weapon standing there.

"Dustin! You... you killed your own father...?" Presea asked in a confused voice.

"It was his time, he wasn't doing enough for Cruxis. All this time he was just sitting in the tower while I was doing all the work! I was the one who took over Meltokio! I was the one that finished off the Desian Grand Cardinals after they had planned treason against us! I do all the work! I deserve more! Oh well, after I kill you all I can work on building this world as it truly deserves to be, my world," Dustin explained as he twirled his sword a few times and the group got out their weapons, but Yuan stopped them and took out his double bladed sword.

"You must escape and germinate the Great Seed! I'll hold him off!" Yuan shouted as the group was teleported back down to Vinheim, and they saw him fighting against Dustin.

"We must respect Yuan's wishes and germinate the Great Seed with the Eternal Sword," Anna said as they used the Future Stone to teleport back to the seal room of the destroyed tower, and Lloyd quickly got the Eternal Sword.

**Outside the Tower**

"We must hurry, Derris Kharlan is almost out of our orbit, so we only have moments until there won't be enough mana to support the world," Kratos told them as giant angel wings sprouted from Lloyd's back, and he started to fly up, and the group prayed that they would germinate the seed.

"Eternal Sword, give me the power to germinate the Great Seed!" Lloyd shouted as he pointed the sword at the seed, and there was a bright light, and the seed germinated, and the large tree appeared, and the two worlds became one, and the group knew that Yuan's sacrifice gave them enough time to make the two worlds one.

**The End... Ok, not yet**

**Aftermath!**

The group mainly didn't have too much to do with the others, besides the siege of taking back Meltokio, which was a rather easy one, since Dustin had disappeared. Emma and Kratos ended up getting married and went to rule Meltokio, with Emma called "The Earth Queen" for her abilities. Regal went back to the Lezareno Company, with Presea in tow as his Vice President. Lloyd and Anna ended up disappearing after finding out that Yuan had died. Zelos went back to relax in Meltokio, and enjoy life as a non-Chosen. Genis and Raine went to search for new lands, and they did discover new places in their journey. Colette went back to Iselia to live with her father and grandmother. Sheena went back toMizuho for a month, then ended up disappearing.

**The end... what? You're still here? There's nothing left to see here. Go on, go home.**

**Me: I know the last chapter wasn't too great, but still, the sequel will be good, and so will my new, unreleased story.**


End file.
